


Remember Me?

by HG_Wells



Category: Boku no Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, M/M, Villain Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HG_Wells/pseuds/HG_Wells
Summary: The day after enrolling at UA, Izuku Midoriya is kidnapped off the streets. He was brainwashed to think he has always been a villain and the ways of the villains are correct, especially about the unyielding hatred of All Might. But in the back of his mind only very faint echo's of the only name he's called, Deku, fill his head, along with the vision of ash blonde hair and deep red eyes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I recently changed multiple things in this, though the ending of the chapter stayed similar to the original one from where it was before, I changed a few things I was asked about. So I'm going to keep things as they are right now so I can begin the next chapter, if you were one of the people who previously read or bookmarked it then I'd suggest rereading it to look at the changes.

Izuku walked down the street, holding his backpack over his shoulder. He had parted ways with Uraraka and Iida at the station already. His mind wondered to All Might, the strength had been given to him, but at what cost? During the exam he broke both legs and his right arm, then today he broke is index finger with only the smallest amount of power. 

"Then I'll keep training, I'll master One for All and become the successor of All Might. That's my destiny." Izuku said to himself as he turned into an alley, his home only a few houses away from the other side.

"Destiny? No... I'd say your destiny is quite different." A scratchy voice stated, he could feel their breath on the back of his neck. 'How did they get there? I was sure I wasn't being followed...' Izuku thought, his eyes widening as he slowly turned his head. His body shook as he came face to face (more like face to hand) with someone. It was a man, a hand clasped to his face and multiple others around his body. A black void was behind him. 

Izuku could feel his body becoming immobile, it always happened when he was scared.

"Now, how about I bring you to meet your new Master?" He said in a cold voice. 

"N-New... What?" Izuku struggled out, he was surprised he could even speak at all.

"Never mind, we don't have time for this!" The black void spoke, he felt a gust of wind behind him and a cloth covered his mouth. 

The world suddenly went black.

\---

Izuku's eyelids lifted slowly, still feeling heavy. 

"You're finally awake, Midoriya, was it?" A dark voice spoke, he couldn't move so he wasn't able to face whoever was speaking to him. He noticed that he wasn't even able to open his mouth because of a gag strapped to him.

"I'd like to be the first to welcome you to the League of Villains, an Organization dedicated to creating a world without peace." The voice said again, Izuku began to register how robotic it seemed to sound.

"My name is All For One, but you may call me Sensei." He stated, the voice was slowly getting closer and a gloved hand came around his face and tore the gag from his mouth. Izuku started to take ragged breaths in, breathing deeply from the lack of oxygen it had caused. Everything was telling him to run, every fiber in his being was pushing and screaming at him to stand and run as far away as possible.

"Today is your lucky day Midoriya, because I would like you to join us. I would like you to aid us in achieving our goal of creating our better world." He said in smooth tone despite the staticing sound that was coming from him.

"I'll never join you!" Izuku snapped without thinking. He found that he wasn't able to move any part of his body, so the best thing to do was stay silent. But his mouth clearly wasn't in the same place his head was.

"Young Midoriya... I'm afraid you don't have a choice." The voice said quietly, he could feel someone behind him. A door opened in the same direction the voice was coming from.

"Sir! Tomura said you'd like to speak to me." Another voice, one with a more orderly voice that clearly came from someone like them.

"Ah, yes Ren. I need you to use your Quirk on this boy. Change every memory involving All Might is your first priority, make him hate the hero with every fiber of his being. Then... Change whatever that influenced him into wanting to become a hero, he got his Quirk from me. We saved his life and brought him here when he was around seven or eight. He is a villain." The voice was getting closer o the door.

"Yes, Sensei." He stated, the door was closed then the sound of shoes began to approach him. There was a sharp pain in his neck and 'Ren' grabbed his head, then there was a sudden black out.

\---

~A few weeks later~

"What is your name?" A voice said, it was blurry at first but he still heard it. What was his name again? Deku, right. Deku definitely rang a bell. Deku opened his eyes and seen the face of someone with blonde hair and sharp teeth. He was snapping his fingers in front of Deku's face. 

Deku pushed them away quickly, then slowly sat up. "It's Deku, idiot. You should know that by now." The freckled boy said, running a hand through his green hair. He was sitting in a bed, it was his bed. He lived in what some would call, a 'base'. It was a back room in a bar run by villains. He stood up, ignoring the presence of the sharp-toothed guy. 

He stripped out of his shirt, staring at the wires running up and down his body, all coming from a metal box screwed into his back. It's been there for years, why does it hurt so much right now? He brushed it off, then looked at the blonde. "Get out before I punch you through a wall." Deku said in a cold voice. The man quickly scurried out of the room. 

He looked around the room, it was very simple. Bed, desk, dresser. Very simple indeed. 

He strolled over to his dresser and opened a drawer, quickly pulling out his simple black hoodie and putting it on. He didn't bother changing his pants, they were black uniform ones so he wasn't worried about them not matching. He sighed and put the hood of the hoodie over his head, hiding his messy green hair. Deku strolled over to the door. When he stepped out he entered a hallway, he made his way down it. As he approached he heard multiple shouts and yells and cheers.

When he stepped into the main part of the bar he seen villains playing card games like Poker or Blackjack, some doing shots, others ranting. But something else he noticed was a few of them were playing darts, but what really caught his attention about it was they were aiming at an All Might picture and it seemed like almost all of them were missing. He approached them, his head held high.

"Hey, let me show you how it's done." He said, pulling three darts away from the current players hands at such high speeds that they weren't noticed until everyone seen them in his hands. 

"Who do yo-" The man originally holding the darts began, but his arm suddenly caught fire. He shrieked in pain, but before Deku could throw the first dart a scratchy voice rang out above the crowd. 

"Deku!" A said in an annoyed tone.

"Fine, you're such a spoil sport Tomura!" Deku called back, then snapped his fingers and the flames disappeared. 

Deku finally threw the darts, all at once. One landed on All Might's left eye, another on his right, and one at the center of his forehead where the bulls eye was. 

There was a few cheers and Deku bowed. "I know, I'm great." He said pompously. 

He turned on his heels and strolled over to the bar, sitting on a stool next to a man with hands holding parts of his body. "Morning Tomura." He said casually. "Deku... It's five in the afternoon." A person -more like mist- wearing a suit and tie said. "So what? Kurogiri, would it hurt you that bad to loosen up?" He asked the black mist. Deku looked back over to Tomura. "So, what's the game plan?" He asked, referring to their attempt to destroy All Might for good with their new Nomu prototype. 

"Sensei told us to tell you that you aren't going to be engaging in combat like everyone else." Tomura told him. 

"So I'm not going, no fair!" Deku whined. 

"You're still going, crybaby. You're coming, but you need to stay out of sight. Sensei said that it was nessesary, you need to continue watching the battles before you can participate." Tomura said, looking at the barista. "Whiskey, Tequila, Strawberry Daiquiri." He sighed, going from himself to Deku to Kurogiri. "Pansy." Deku muttered, glancing at Kurogiri. He always had to be so fancy. 

"Why am I not allowed to help? I'm strong and I've been training here for eight years, when am I going to see real action?" Deku asked, an annoyed tone in his voice.

"When Sensei says you can, no time before that. We're leaving after I finish my drink." Tomura growled, just as he said that two shots of Whiskey was put in front of him, one shot of Tequila was put in front of Deku and the Strawberry Daiquiri was placed in front of Kurogiri. 

Deku quickly downed his shot, his mind told him that he was completely used to drinking. But in reality he would've been drunk off his ass if it wasn't for the box on his back that absorbed most toxins.

Tomura swallowed his own, before Kurogiri could drink his own Tomura stood on the bar table and started saying a speech. All Deku heard was 'blah blah blah All Might blah blah blah 13 blah blah blah win blah blah blah blah'. Deku walked away as he continued his speech, he didn't really care about it and had no trouble saying it.

He entered his room and walked over to his bed, kneeling down and pulling a box out from under it. 

"It's been a while since I've had to pull you out." He told himself, opening the box. He pulled out a pair of tight black jeans that had elastic on certain parts to make him more flexible. There was a black tank top with straps crossing over it filled with objects he could use if needed (smoke bombs, daggers, marbles (you never know) throwing darts, and a small roll of capture tape.). There was also a black jacket and leather gloves, most likely hiding his weak points that were his Quirk wires, without those wires he'd be Quirkless not to mention dead. He slipped them on then reached into the box again and pulled out his 'utility belt'. The belt had a rolled up whip on the left side and a handgun was strapped to his right hip and here were two bags next to it holding ammo along with two gas grenades. Then his final piece was a black mask, it was decorated around the edges with a light teal stitching. It all felt so brand new. 

He left his room, as he walked down the hall he could still hear Tomura's insufferable speech but it was coming to a close. When he walked into the room everyone was cheering and Kurogiri had lost his clothes and made himself into a warp hole. He noticed a very tall figure, about the size of All Might. "Oh, that's Nomu." He muttered. Without a word, he walked over and stood beside Tomura like he remembers doing for a few years now, but it earned him a few weird looks. 

"Now, let's go get rid of 'The Symbol of Peace' once and for all!" Tomura yelled in his scratchy voice. There were multiple cheers, when Tomura and Nomu walked through Kurogiri's warp gate Deku followed on their heels. 

When they stepped through the warp gate they were in some type of dome, all the other villains proceeded exit through Kurogiri. When they were all out, Kurogiri formed back into his original villain form, him naked. 

"Deku, go hide so you can watch villainy at it's finest." Tomura said in his proud and scratchy voice. Deku rolled his eyes, but nodded at them. He wasn't acknowledged by Nomu (probably because the thing couldn't think for itself) but he received a side glance from Tomura. He looked around and his eyes settled on a mountain in the distance, it wasn't surrounded by a dome and was jagged enough to the point that he could hide behind just about anything over there. In a burst of speed Deku was there, his enhanced speed makes it look almost like he's disappearing and reappearing somewhere else. But the drawback? It tires him out really fast. He panted for a moment before climbing to the top of the mountain, he could see just about everything from there. His eyes flicked around the area. There were small domes positioned at different parts of the larger dome.

After he was done looking around he seen Kurogiri start moving, it seemed like there was an exchange going on between him and The Space Hero 13. 

"Hey you." a voice behind him said, he turned and seen someone with a bodybuilder body but a small head was looking at him. "Yeah? What do you want, I'm kind of busy here." He told him, looking back at Tomura and Kurogiri to watch what was going to happen. 

"Who are you, kid?" He asked, Deku went still for a second. "My name is Deku, I'm a member of the League, duh." Deku told him. "Then why haven't I ever seen you before?" He interrogated, Deku turned his body to give him a weird look. "What are you talking about? I've been with the League since I was seven." He told him, then turned his back to them so he could continue watching. He suddenly stood up, watching as two boys jumped at Kurogiri, but failed to hit him and instead hit the ground.

Kurogiri surrounded them in mist, Deku quickly realized what was happening. He was warping the students somewhere. A few of the other members where fighting Eraserhead and getting their ass' kicked. 

There was a sudden gust of wind that almost knocked Deku over, a purple portal opened up above them and Deku immediately recognized what it was. He used his enhanced speed to go down part of the mountain and out of sight. He moved from behind a rock as two people fell from the portal. One seemed to have a very plain appearance, his hair was black and shot downwards, he had an oddly unnerving smile and something about his elbows seemed weird. His emerald eyes drifted to the other person. Half his hair was red and the other half was white and a large scar stretched from the side of his nose to the left side of his face.

Just as they were getting up a few villains attacked them head on. Deku watched as the half-and-half froze some of the villains and the plain guy shot capture tape out of his elbow. Deku was surprised at the sight. His eyes went to the plain looking guy who had the bodybuilder villain wrapped in some capture tape and was speaking to him, while the half-and-half guy finished freezing all the other villains and was walking over. 

The bodybuilder seemed to have ratted him out because both boy's heads snapped towards the rock he was hiding hiding behind. "That son of a-" Deku bit down on his bottom lip so he wouldn't finish his sentence, he didn't curse often despite being a villain. 

Both guys began jogging down the mountain, avoiding any pointed rocks or big ones that would cause them to fall. Deku turned on his heels and began running, tripping over a few rocks in the process. When he looked up the plain guy was about twenty feet away with his capture tape out and ready to strike, so that was stressful. Deku noticed ice began traveling in his direction, he panicked a bit and when he looked forward he seen a drop off. "Todoroki, he's cornered." The plain one said to the other, his eyes never leaving Deku. 

That's when he got an idea.

He continued to run, but paused when he got to the edge of the drop off. They continued running at him, but stopped about seven or eight feet away. "There's no where to run to, kid. We've got you cornered, might as well give up now. All we want are answers." The plain guy said in a persuasive tone. "Maybe there's no where to run, but there is a place to fall." He said, then looked over his shoulder at the ground below him where a array of pointed rocks stood. He positioned himself so he'd be in an area with no pointed rocks. But if they did what he thinks they would do, then he'll be fine. The two exchanged glances, then Deku inhaled sharply, it was a tall fall, he was very likely to break a few bones. He heard something incoherent from one of them as he fell back. The world started to move in slow motion. He seen the plain guy looking over the edge at him, then raising an elbow and shooting capture tape at him. Deku allowed it to wrap around his waist. His eyes flicked up to them as they quietly exchanged a few words, then turned a bit. He was only a few feet off the ground. 

He brought his hand out and snapped a finger, this would hurt so damn bad. He caught his own waist on fire, eyes pricking with tears at the feeling of a few of his wires snapping. But the flames disappeared as soon as the capture tape snapped off and he hit the ground. He didn't want to move ever again.

Until he seen a flash of white.

The boy called Todoroki began using an ice Quirk to start sliding down the small cliff. Deku quickly scrambled to his feet, he decided to activate his enhanced speed Quirk. He already used it once so it would be hard to use it again, not to mention his burnt waist. 

He only got about fifteen meters before he needed to stop, so they weren't far behind, especially since Todoroki was riding on ice like a surf board. Deku decided it was time for plan B. He pulled one of his gas grenades from his belt and unhooked it, throwing it behind him. Then he pulled off a smoke bomb from his chest and a lighter from his ammo bag and lit it, throwing it over his shoulder. All the smoke would probably catch some attention, but it might not be enough to get noticed. 

As he ran he heard the sound of coughing and wheezing, he looked behind him as the plain looking guy crawled out of the gas and smoke and was coughing up a storm. He slowed for a moment, but out of no where Todoroki was slinging himself out of the gas with a hand over his mouth. He seemed angrier than ever, it sent a shiver down Deku's spine as he was shooting at him at breakneck speed. Deku started to panic, but didn't stop running. He wasn't sure how Todoroki hadn't caught him yet, but he didn't care. As long as he could get away he was fine. 

Deku finally got to the bottom of the mountain, surprisingly not breaking anything. But he didn't stop running, he continued and found himself falling in front of Tomura and Kurogiri.

"What happened?" Tomura asked. "Some of the student's came after me, Tomura they burned off some of my wires." Deku whined, that was a bit of a lie, but if they found out he did it then he'd get in more trouble than he's worth. "Don't worry we'll replace them when we get home, your enhanced healing will help with the burn, sit there for a second." Tomura told him in an annoyed tone. 

Deku let his eyes drift to the fight between Eraserhead and Nomu.

Something inside Deku's stomach lurched when he seen Eraserhead's blood on the ground and Nomu pushing his head down. But whatever happened disappeared within a second, almost like a switch went off in his head. 

"Hey!" A struggled voice came from the direction of the mountain, it was the plain looking guy being held up by the arm of Todoroki they had stopped a few feet away from them. 

"It's okay Todoroki, I can stand, I'm fine. Just out of breath. Hurry, get that monster thing off Mr. Aizawa and I'll take him back to the class." He said, pushing away from the ice boy.

Todoroki nodded and walked over slowly with dead eyes and quickly encased Nomu in ice. "Hurry up and get Mr. Aizawa out of here Hanta, I'll hold them off for as long as I can." 

"Right. Good luck Todoroki." The plain one 'Hanta' nodded at Todoroki. Hanta used his capture tape to pick up Eraserhead and carry him away, no one made any move to go after them.

Deku rolled his eyes, limping to get up. 

Nomu suddenly broke free of the ice, but Deku wasn't surprised. All Might could do it, so that meant Nomu could as well. 

Todoroki started to freeze Nomu, then knocked off one of his arms. The arm quickly grew back.

"What is that thing?!" A guy with red hair asked as he approached with another guy. The other had familiar ash blonde hair and red eyes.

Deku staggered back like he had been hit by a truck, though he wasn't 100% sure why. 

"Oi! Half Face, what the fuck is going on?!" A strangely familiar voice hit his ears. A vague memory popped in his head.

"Wow your so amazing Kacchan! I hope when I get a Quirk it'll be cool like yours!" 

"Whatever Deku, no matter what power you get you'll never beat me." 

The voices suddenly faded, and Deku shook his head to rid himself of the disappearing memory. The blonde one came charging at them while he was shaking his head and Deku wasn't able to move in time before an explosion hit one side of his face, successfully burning half his mask off and burned a wire off his neck causing it to bleed and him to cry out in pain. 

"Deku! Are you alright?" Kurogiri called out to him. 

"I'm fine!" Deku shouted back with tears in his eyes from the pain of loosing the wire, the ash blonde who seemed slightly taken back. That gave Deku the perfect window of opportunity. Deku's arm shot out and punched him square in the jaw, but all that happened was the taller male fell, he hadn't died. Deku wondered what was going on with that power, he was so strong and has used it plenty of times before, what was wrong?

"What the fuck?!" The other boy said, before he knew it Deku's feet were no longer touching the ground. Instead he was dangling in the air by the other boys hand so he was eye level. 

"Let go of me!" Deku yelled, thrashing around.

"Deku, you bastard where have you been?!" The other boy screeched. 

"What are you doing?! I don't even know you!" Deku shouted, grabbing onto the blonde's hand and trying to pry it away.

The boy seemed taken back by Deku's answer. 

Deku used this as a chance to kick the boy in the shin, it was accurate enough to get him out of the boys grasp and onto the ground. When the boy composed himself again he glared at Deku, popping sounds came from his palm, he was clearly very livid about the situation.

From behind him, in almost slow motion he seen Tomura's hand going straight for the blonde's face.

Deku acted out of instinct. 

He screamed at the feeling of skin ripping away from his body as Tomura accidentally grabbed Deku's arm that was protecting the blonde that he had leaned up against to support himself so he could protect the boy he didn't even know. The pain of wires disintegrating off his arm was what hurt the most and caused the scream at the top of his lungs, but he only yelped and bit down on his bottom lip to the point where it was bleeding and tears made a steady stream down his face.

"Deku!" Kurogiri shouted in surprise as Tomura held on to his arm out of pure shock. Despite knowing the pain risk, Deku purposely put his arm against Tomura's hand while he was using his Quirk. At this point Deku was going to pass out. 

"Tomura, let go!" Kurogiri shouted, bringing Tomura back to earth and making him pull his hand away. The missing skin had slowly begun growing back, but it would take a while considering he was missing half of it and wires were being burnt or pulled off his body.

"C'mon Deku, you piece of shit! Why do you always have to go around fucking protecting everyone, your so stupid. You apparently don't fucking remember 'Kacchan' so why the fuck would you try and fucking help him?!" Kacchan growled out the name that made Deku flinch. The pain from his missing wires and now missing skin was too much to bare, so Deku finally passed out in Kacchan's arms. 

Tomura reached out to grab Deku from Kacchan, deactivating his Quirk. But once he did that, Kacchan grabbed him by the arm and used his Quirk to burn his arm. Kacchan clenched Deku tightly to keep him away from them, and basically out of no where Nomu slammed a hand into Kacchan, but because of his grip on Deku, the boy went with him. 

"No idiot! We need Deku! Get the boy!" Tomura growled at Nomu, but within his first step the wall suddenly crumbled at the entrance. 

"It's fine now! Why? Because I am here!"


	2. With Friends and The Artificial Organ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (If you bookmarked or are planning on reading this chapter before the first chapter was revised please check that out first!)
> 
>  
> 
> "It's fine now! Why? Because I am here!"

"It's fine now! Why? Because I am here!" The heroic tone of All Might's voice rang through the dome. "All Might!" Many of Katsuki's classmates shouted, but Katsuki almost growled. His eyes drifted back to his childhood friend that had been missing for a few weeks. At first, Katsuki was happy and thought that Deku dropped out of UA and went to a different school, one where he'd fit in like the Quirkless loser he was.

But after a week his Mother came to their house, asking if they'd seen Deku and that he hadn't come home from school on Monday and was missing all week. Then word got to the school Deku was missing and everyone tried to find him. Katsuki couldn't walk past any stop sign or pole on the streets without seeing Deku's face and name plastered on them. No one gave up though, especially All Might. It was his idea to put the fliers up and a few posters to find the missing. 

Katsuki wouldn't admit it, even if his life was on the line, but he started worrying too. 

His red eyes went across Deku's body, there were small missing pieces of clothing and he could see wires that ran along. He could feel something pressed against his stomach, he reached down and put his hand down to touch it. It felt like a box, he felt the sides and it seemed like that was where all the wires were coming from. He could see Deku shift a bit when Katsuki's hand ran over the wires, so he pulled his hand away and avoided touching the wires so Deku didn't wake up. 

Katsuki heard a loud bang, then more after that. He quickly looked up and seen All Might punching the purple monster from before through a large patch of trees. He was yelling about how he had to go beyond 100%

"How does someone even do that?" Katsuki asked himself, his natural scowl gracing over his features as he watched All Might fighting the creature. He was screaming about percents and how the creature wouldn't be able to keep up with the amount of blows he was throwing. 

"Bakugou!" A voice called, he looked up and seen Eijirou running at him. 

Katsuki picked up Deku in a bridal style position. Standing up and walking towards Eijirou.

"Dude, what are you doing? But that thing down!" Eijirou growled. 

"This isn't a thing, fucker! It's Deku, you fucking idiot." Katsuki snarled. 

"No way, that's Midoriya? He was with them?" Eijirou asked, quickly walking to Katsuki, closing the gap so he could look at Deku. He reached out and peeled the last half of the mask. Without the mask his features looked much softer and it even seemed to make his frame change, the little intimidation he had disappeared in that moment and his appearance offered some relief. They finally found he boy who's been missing for a while now. 

"We need to hurry up and get him back to the others and as far away from those guys as possible!" Eijirou said quietly, Tomura and Kurogiri had turned their attention to the fight between Nomu and All Might. It seemed like they almost completely forgot about Deku and Katsuki for the moment. 

"Yeah, we should hurry." Katsuki said, Eijirou turned around and started to run, his arms hardening in case of any unwarranted attacks. Katsuki couldn't use his explosions to carry him because his hands were full, so he'd just have to deal with them running. He tried his best not to wake Deku up. He'd grown up knowing that Deku was a light sleeper but he found it a bit off that he wasn't waking up to the falling trees and All Might's constant yelling. When they got to the top of the stairs all the students looked away from the fight and to whatever Katsuki was holding. Eijirou spoke up before he could.

"Guys, it's Midoriya!" Eijirou told them, leaning over and panting. 

"It's Deku?" Uraraka said in a surprised tone, she was the first one over. "Oh my gosh it is!" Uraraka said in an ecstatic voice, practically jumping in excitement. 

More students began crowding around Katsuki to get a look at their missing classmate. It made Katsuki very annoyed, very quickly. "Hey! Back the fuck off shitheads!" He snapped, moving away from them, still holding a sleeping Deku in his arms. There was a loud shattering, Katsuki looked up just to see the creature's body being flung outside and through the dome.

All Might had begun talking to the two villains, there was a lot of smoke from around him. It almost looked kind of like steam. There was an explosion at the other end of the dome and forty, maybe fifty pro-hero's stepped through the hole in the wall. A few of his classmates shouted in excitement. "Took them long enough." Katsuki muttered under his breath.

"We need to find Deku and get out of here. It's over for now." Tomura growled, Katsuki watched the hand on his face go from where he had been sitting with Deku to where he was standing right now. There was a sudden warp hole right in front of the group, Tomura stepped through. "I'm afraid I need to take him from you." The man said, holding his hands behind his back. 

"Fuck off!" Katsuki growled. 

"Yeah, you aren't stealing him again!" Eijirou barked.

"S-Screw off!" Uraraka choked out, that's the closest thing to cursing you'll ever hear from her.

"We'll kick your ass to next week!" 

"You can't take him!" 

"Yeah!"

More words came from class 1-a, everyone got into their fighting stances and surrounded Katsuki and Deku like protective parents. 

"We can't take them and all the pro-hero's on at once! We'll get him back some other time." The voice from the warp said in an annoyed tone. There was a crash of shattering steps and behind the portal they could see the flames of Endeavor. Without another word, Tomura took a few steps back and disappeared into the hole, soon it disappeared as well. 

"Is everyone here alright? Is anyone hurt?" Endeavor asked, Katsuki knew that if Deku was awake he'd be geeking out. 

"We're all fine, we just need to get Midoriya to the nurse as soon as possible!" Uraraka said in a urgent tone. 

"Izuku Midoriya, you found him? He's alive?" Endeavor asked, but before anyone could answer he nodded his head. "Alright, we'll need to hurry." He said, not even looking at the boy Katsuki was holding. "You're going back on the bus, we're going to put two other pro-hero's there with you so we know nothing bad will happen. If they're after him, then he needs to be protected." He said, then turned away and walked over to two hero's. Katsuki had never bothered to learn any hero's name so he wasn't sure who they were. Deku probably would though.

Katsuki shook his head, the only think he needed to think about right now was getting Deku to Recovery Girl.

"Bakugou, let's go! We need to hurry." Eijirou said, most of the others had already gotten on the bus but they were looking out the windows at Katsuki, waiting for him to bring Deku into the bus so they could all fuss over him.

Katsuki sighed and walked up the small steps and onto the bus, since it was really the only way to give Deku any room he sat in between Uraraka and Yaoyorozu. He let Deku's head lay on Uraraka's legs and his back was against his own legs with the box in between his thighs so no one could touch it because it was apparently sensitive and Deku's legs laid across Yaoyorozu and his feet were touching Asui. 

Yaoyorozu looked him over for a few seconds, then looked at Uraraka. "Ochaco, feel his forehead." She instructed.

"Okay." Uraraka said, pushing her pale hand against his bruised head and quickly recoiled it away. "Yaoyorozu, he's burning up." She said with a worried look on her face. Katsuki reached over and felt his forehead, Katsuki's sweat created explosions so he knew the definition of hot, and Deku was definitely hot.

"Just as I thought... He looks kind of sick. Hold on a second." She said and closed her eyes, after a moment an ice pack popped up from her back. Her creation Quirk came in handy every once and a while.

"Here, put it on his forehead. This is the best I can do right now, I guess we've got to leave everything else up to Recovery Girl. She's our best shot." Yaoyorozu said quietly. 

"Guys." Katsuki finally spoke, the first one who looked up was Kaminari. 

"What's up?" He asked, catching the attention of a few others.

"Something he said earlier when we first talked... He told me he didn't know who I was. I think something is wrong with him and-" He wanted to say he was worried but he quickly decided against it. "- I just wanted to tell you that you shouldn't be surprised if he doesn't know who you are." He said, his voice going from slightly concerned to a scoff. There were a few quiet murmurs of concern at his statement, but Uraraka cut in. "Of course he'll remember us! He's got to! We're all his friends!" She told him stubbornly. 

Katsuki looked away. "Would it kill you to be at least a little optimistic Bakugou?" Kaminari asked, rolling his eyes at the blonde. Katsuki looked back to Deku, his eyes going from the ice pack to Deku's face. 

He seen something out of the corner of his eye.

Katsuki brought his hand to Deku's side so he could move without the risk of Deku falling as he snatched the ice pack from her hand. "Bakugou! What are you doing?!" Yaoyorozu asked, she would've stood up if Deku's legs weren't stretched across her. "What do wires do when they get too damn cold?" He snapped the trivial question. Kaminari immediately raised his hand and quickly answered the question. "It can freeze on the inside and has a chance of cracking or breaking completely." He answered proudly.

Katsuki moved over and lifted part of his hair on the side of his head that was visible to all and there was a wire going from the side of his neck into his temple and going in the direction of his forehead.

"One of those broke earlier and blood came out of it. It looks like they're..." His voice trailed off for a moment. He glanced over to Uraraka who seemed horrified that she had been holding that to the wires in his head so long. 

"It looks like they're fucking artificial veins. If they get too cold they'll crack and could fucking kill him. That's why he's so damn hot, because there are fucking wires in his head." Katsuki explained. The bus had become deathly quiet, everyone was so surprised that if Katsuki didn't see that, instead of villains killing him, it would've been his own friends.

He looked back over to Uraraka, she had begun crying. He had no idea how to handle a 'crying girl' situation. But Ojiro put his hand on her back and was trying to tell her that it was okay and that it would be fine. It didn't seem to help because she was still crying when they got to the school. When the bus pulled up he could see Iida waiting for the class. It didn't surprise him. He was the class rep after all. He had been given the job because he calmed everyone down during some stupid thing that happened when an alarm went off. 

Uraraka was the first step (more like run) out of the bus. Iida caught her as she was running, he kept trying to find out what was wrong but she was still crying and clinging to him. Katsuki sighed, when he fully picked up Deku people moved aside so he could bring him out of the bus. When he stepped out, at first Iida didn't recognize who it was. All he could see were black clothes and a gun hanging off his belt. "Did you bring a villain on school property? Put him down and call the police! How-"

"It's Deku, pull that stick out of your ass and take a real look! Don't fly off the fucking handles before you know what the hell is going on." Katsuki snapped. Iida quickly walked over to him, if it had been another student then he would completely believe it. But this was Katsuki Bakugou, trust wasn't something he'd learned. When he seen the soft features of Deku's face he was slightly taken back. "It really is Izuku Midoriya!" Iida said, clearly surprised. 

"Yeah dipshit, now we're going to find Recovery Girl so she can fucking fix him!" Katsuki growled, he clenched Deku tightly, in an almost protective manner. Jiro and Sato pulled open the doors for Katsuki, he hadn't noticed it before but despite Deku weighing no more than 100 pounds his arms were getting tired. He walked down a long hallway, Iida was walking in front of him to make sure he knew where he was going. Katsuki didn't object to being led somewhere, he wanted to, but he didn't. This is all for a amnesia stricken Deku.

Iida finally stopped at a tall door and pushed it open, when they entered a small woman sitting at a desk with a syringe in her hair and a white lab coat on. 

"Recovery Girl, we need your help! Midoriya's hurt really bad!" Eijirou said before either Iida or Katsuki could open their mouths. The old woman turned her chair to look at what they were talking about. 

"My, my! Please, put him down on the bed over there." She said, gesturing to the bed that wasn't filled. They noticed that in the bed next to it was so thin and had a permanent frown and sunken eyes. He looked almost dead.

When Katsuki put Deku down, Recovery Girl began shooing them out of the room. "Out, all of you! I'll let you know how he's doing in a little while!" She said, waving her hand. Katsuki didn't plan on leaving, but Iida put a hand on his shoulder. He looked at him with a scowl. Iida sighed and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, causing them to flash from going through the sunlight that streamed through the window. "He's in good hands Bakugou, you'll just be a distraction. The only option we have now is to wait. That's the best we can do for him, he'll be fine." Iida said in a calm tone. "He better be, or it's your ass." Katsuki snarled, pushing away from him and the other students, quickly leaving the room.

Explosions came from Katsuki's palms as he walked, his left eye twitched. "Like I care what the fuck ever happens to Deku, he's just a Quirkless loser! He doesn't belong here and none of this would've happened if he didn't try and be a hero! He wouldn't be passed out, not knowing my name, fucking covered in wires, been missing for three and a half weeks, if he'd just have given up on that idiotic dream of becoming a hero!" He ranted to himself, the explosions becoming more rapid. "If just dropped that dream he wouldn't have forgotten me, he wouldn't be dying on the bed in the nurses office!" Katsuki told himself, filled to the brink with anger.

Katsuki did a b-line straight to the boys bathroom. He made sure no one was in there and he locked himself inside, the first thing he did was shatter all the mirrors in the bathroom. Then he blew up the soap dispensers and the sinks.

~~~

Recovery Girl pulled out a new type of capture tape that Eraserhead had created, one that neutralizes Quirks while the person is tied down. She sighed and looked down at Deku, she took one of his arms and tied it to the edge of the bed. He couldn't use whatever Quirk's he apparently had. After Katsuki left, Shoto Todoroki told her that he had shown that he had more than one Quirk. Speed, Healing, Fire, and probably more if he was right. They would all be neutralized for now.

"Well? What's going on with him?" A voice came, she looked over and seen Yagi sit upwards. 

"I haven't assessed him yet if that's what you mean, but he does have a burn on the side of his cheek, a missing patch of skin, and a large burn going around his waste." Recovery Girl walked over to him and removed everything that was attached to his belt and chest. She then walked over to her desk and put it all in a small box. She picked up a pair of scissors and returned to Deku's side, she pulled the gloves off his and and cut the jacket to the point where she could pull it off with one side then completely cut his tank top off then cut his jeans and pulled his boots and socks off. 

"Oh my..." Recovery Girl said, mortified by what she saw. Wires weaving in and out of his skin, thick ones and skinny ones, straight ones and wavy ones, they all came in an array of colors.

"What the hell is that?" Yagi asked, staring at the horrifying sight. 

"That's what I'm about to find out." She said, pressing a button on the side of her mask. It wasn't just for show, this mask is a scanner and gives her a layout of the body and it's bones and could tell her what's wrong with it.

"Oh goodness... That's not good." She said quietly, staring at the boy.

"What's wrong with him Chiyo?!" Yagi asked, standing up but quickly sitting back down because of how badly his side hurt.

"Well, to start off with... He has major head trauma, it isn't just something that happened at the Rescue Center. It's something that's been there for a long time and has messed with his head, I'm no neurologist but those brain waves are clearly out of the ordinary, something is very wrong with his head. Then, those wires are connected to his blood stream, long story short they're basically new veins. But the worst part is..." Recovery Girl stopped, then walked over to his side an moved him over a bit so the metal box on his back was visible.

"What is that?!" Yagi asked, his eyes not leaving the box.

"That is a box made of titanium, and inside that box there is..." She didn't want to say it out loud. It was completely inhuman. 

"What's in the box?" Yagi asked in a calm voice.

"It's... It's an artificial organ, it's what the wires are all connected to. It's connected to his nervous system, it's what has given him all the Quirk's he has right now. It created the Quirks and supplies the amount of blood he needs to sustain all these Quirks. It would overflow his body with blood if they added all these Quirk's in without One For All. That would explain why they kidnapped him." Recovery Girl told him, then messaged her temples.

"Is there any way we could get the organ and wires off?" Yagi asked, still staying calm so he doesn't make her nervous.

"I'm not sure, but in theory; If we could get the organ and wires out, he'd go back to normal. After some recovery time of course, but after that he'd go back to being Izuku Midoriya. But I'll have to think of something that could help us. As of this moment, he needs to stay here for observation. I think he might be in a small coma. He could wake up in a minute, or a day, or a month. I don't know yet." Recovery Girl told him and walked back to her chair. "I hate seeing this..." She sighed, leaning against her desk.

Yagi finally stood up and walked over to Deku, looking at him for a moment. "Don't worry kid, you'll come out of this just fine. Young Midoriya, you can still be the hero you've always wanted to be... We'll find a way to bring you back, kid. Don't you worry." He said quietly, shaking his head. 

He chose Izuku Midoriya because he seen potential, an unwavering spirit that would never be broken. 

"Izuku Midoriya, you will be the greatest hero to ever live."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed chapter two! Oh, and sorry there might be a little Iida x Uraraka ship splash here and there. (I will go down with that ship).

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the revised version of this, I've already started on the second chapter so that's something to look forward to if you're still interested in reading this after the changes! :)


End file.
